


Stir In The Night

by fllowercrown



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fllowercrown/pseuds/fllowercrown





	1. Night Shivers

⠀  
⠀  
❝ You 𝙖𝙗𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙙 me! 𝘓𝘦𝘧𝘵 me like it was 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜! And 𝘯𝘰𝘸 . . . it's 𝚃𝙸𝙼𝙴 for 𝗠𝗬 𝚁𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙽𝙶𝙴. ❞  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
The air was 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 . . . 𝐼𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡.  
Nothing ever felt right in a place like this. Every night . . . only came more fear. Trying to survive with killer animatronics roaming around . . . It's a 𝙽𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃𝙼𝙰𝚁𝙴.  
⠀  
⠀  
Shivers slid down the spine of the brunette. It was her shift . . . but little did she know it would be her last. Opening the backdoor of the Pizzeria greeted her with a blast of cold air coming from the air conditioning that cooled the place. The smell of greasy pizza and overcooked food filled her senses and caused the girl to instantly scrunch her nose up in disgust. Shutting the door, she locked it with her key and proceeded towards the guard office.  
⠀  
⠀  
The soles of her assigned work shoes thumped softly amongst the tiled floor as she walked down the hallway. The time was only 11:30 — oddly enough, the animatronics free roam mode activated at midnight, so she had 30 minutes to spare. She took a small pit stop at the vending machines, so that she could grab some chips and a drink. As the drink hit the bottom of the dispenser with a small clang, Kota felt something nearby. It was like something was . . . 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓. She knew from horror movies to never look behind her, but . . . the office was behind her — and a long ways down the hall to add. Not getting chips, her hand reached into the dispenser fap and quickly pulled out her drink. She cursed to herself silently as she remembered that the flashlight was left on the desk.  
⠀  
⠀  
Pressing herself against the machine, she turned quickly to face the office. Seeing that there wasn't anyone, she didn't hesitate as she took off in a sprint down the hall. The thumps of her shoes filled the emptiness of the hallways, her heart rate and breathing rising with every stomp. As she got to the office, she sat down in her chair quicker then anything, as she also placed the drink on the table. She looked around a little before slowly rolling the chair forward, closer to the desk.  
⠀  
⠀  
A shiver went up her spine a little at how quiet the place was — it was the worst. Not even the annoying sound of the fan could make things better. Her shift would start soon, meaning more fun for her. With a small sigh, she watched at the clock struck midnight. Let the fun began. Things went decent for the first couple hours — a little hit too decent ... the animatronics hadn't moved all, and the music box didn't seem to even function. This caused massive fear in the girl, her fingers frantically clicking through each camera, until she saw something. But she clicked too fast. By the time she figured there was something on the monitor, it was already gone by the time she switched back.  
⠀  
⠀  
Her breath visibly hitched in her throat as her fingers fumbled around with the cameras. Her anxiety was peaked as the cameras began to cut off, one by one, getting closer to the office that she resided in. She cursed the company for not having any ability to close the office off — she was vulnerable from all sides. A clang from the vents grasped her attention as she rapidly clicked the button that illuminated the vent, but to her desperation, the lights refused to come on. At this point she was full on panicing, her chest moving rapidly as she searched for anything — absolutely anything she had that could keep her alive.  
⠀  
⠀  
It wasn't long before she could hear the clanging sounds of one of the animatronics coming from the hallways — noticing it was Mangle from the view that consisted of her ear being illuminated by the flashlight the brunette managed to grasp. She pressed the button several times to rid herself from the animatronic fox, but unfortunately she didnt move. What did move however, was Dakota's stomach when she heard the sound of laughing coming from the hallway — a laugh that she hadn't heard in four years, a laugh that would haunt her. She stopped breathing, frozen in her spot as a silhouette emerged in the hallway, the silhouette of a human. Her eyebrows knitted together slightly confused at why the animatronics weren't attacking the figure.  
⠀  
⠀  
"𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵."  
⠀  
⠀  
She stopped — stiffened from fear as the voice echoed. It couldn't be ... she was supposed to be 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙. The brunette tried to move, but fear took over. She was completely defenseless. Another laugh came from the hallway, causing the female's stomach to churn as a wave of nausea washed upon her — her face paling. The flashlight slipped from her hands, hitting the desk with a loud clang. She couldn't shake, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath — now seeing the face of someone she would never see again.  
⠀  
⠀  
" ... 𝑳𝒂𝒖𝒓𝒂? ... "  
⠀  
⠀


	2. Killing Story

A laugh came from the blonde before her sentence finished with a scoff. "You remember my name, shocker." The sarcasm slipped from.ber lips following the last word. "Mangle, return to Kid's Cove. I'll deal with this one." She spoke, her head turned towards the animatronic that hung in the doorway. With a few garbled sounds, the tangle of wires turned and headed back down the hall towards her resting spot. the blonde's head turned back towards the female who stood frozen behind the desk as a small smile crept upon her face. "You don't know how long I've waited for this — to see you trembling in fear. Where's your little boyfriend? Huh?" She spoke, a tone of hatred spurred along her voice as her dulled blue eyes pierced the gaze of the nightguards.

"Why do you say it like that?! He was your best friend, remember?!" The brunette spoke, her voice filled with fear. Hearing his name, Laura's smiled faded, as she let out a soft growl. "I don't have friends! The only "friends" I had betrayed me — and left me to die! But you see, I'm not dead. And you have known that, if you bothered to even come back for me! But instead — you let me suffer, didn't even bat an eye to bother to check if I was alive or not. Four years, I've been tortured, four years I've been used as a pawn — and not once did anyone dare to bat an eye towards me. Well, tonight, I'll get my revenge — starting with their pretty little night guard!" A growl came for her, and before Dakota could process anything, Laura had jumped the desk, pinning the smaller female against the wall, placing her hand around her neck, making sure to press on her esophagus. Seeing her shuffle under her grasp was enjoyable.

Her free hand traveled up the younger girl's side, before reaching the side of her face, putting her hand on the brunette's cheek, a visible flinch coming from the girl as she struggled to catch her breath. A smile, ever so slightly crept upon Laura's face, as her dulled blue eyes met with Kota's terrified green ones. "You know, I never admitted it — but I was always jealous of Jeremy, simply for the fact that he had you. I wanted you from the moment you walked into the school — but you never even batted an eye towards my feelings for you, so I simply pushed you away. But God, was it infuriating seeing the two of you looking so happy." a slight scoff came from her, as she reached behind her and grabbed the knife she had placed on the desk.

Picking it up, she loosened her grip on the girl's neck ever so slightly, as she brought the knife to her face, dragging the blade across the brunette's cheek ever so slightly, but enough to cut the skin to where there was blood dripping from her cheek. A slight grin slipped upon the blonde's face, as she gently grazed her tounge across the girl's wound, softly enjoying the taste of her blood. "L-Laura—" The smaller girl whimpered. "Why are you doing this— just go ahead and kill me and get it over with!" She spoke, before loosing her breath as the older girl's hand tightened once again around her neck.

"Hearing you say that, only makes me want to make you suffer more. After all, you and everyone else let me suffer for four years!" A deep chuckle came from her, as she placed her free hand against her cheek once again, using her thumb to wipe away the blood on her cheek. "I want to watch you suffer as the life drains out of you!" She practically screamed in her face, as he'd hand pressed against the girl's esophagus as hard as she could, causing the younger girl to squirm around as she gasped for air. Her hands moved to Laura's shoulders, using every drop of strength in her to try and push the girl away, but she wasnt in the position — she was too weak.

A deep laugh came from the blonde as she watched the nightguard struggle underneath her. A series of whimpers came from the brunette — she would have rather been killed by an animatronic, at least it would have been over with by now. The blonde's hand gripped the blade, the sound of the fan drowned out Dakota's pleas which softened by the minute as she began to loose consciousness. With her hand gripped around the blade, Laura wasted no time plunging the blade through the girls chest — a scream of pain coming from the young girl as the blade moved around slightly to cause unbearable pain before she felt it get removed.

The blood began to pool softly around her lips, as Laura tilted her head down softly and licked the blood from the corner of the girl's mouth, before pulling her face away. Her hand pulled away from the girl's neck, only to move to where she was holding her against the wall by pressing her forearm against her collarbone. "I'll make sure to tell your little boyfriend that you said goodbye." She said, her voice filled with hatred as the blade pierced the side of her neck, before slicing the knife across, leaving a deep gash in her porcelain skin that was now filled with blood. Strained gurgles escaped the brunette as Laura's arm moved, the smaller figure left limp as it fell to the ground with a thud.

After a few moments, Dakota's body no longer moved. Her eyes shut as her last bit of life completely drained from her. Tossing the knife down, it hit the ground with a small thud. Bending down softly, her hand found itself placed upon the girl's cheek, her thumb softly brushing over the cut wound on the cheek, wiping the blood away. She slipped her arms around the chest of the corpse and picked it up, moving to place it in the spinning chair. Her shirt was stained with blood, as well as her arms and neck. She brought her hand to her face, and wiped the corner of her mouth a little, which only smeared the blood that was left from where she drunk some of Kota's blood.

Standing back up straight, she grabbed the knife from the ground, but stopped as the heard someone breathing. Her eyebrow raised softly, as she stood and turned to face whatever it was that had found it's way into the office.


	3. Final Strike

Wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, she felt the presence of someone else in the room,. Dulled eyes shifted to the corner of her sockets to glance behind her as she turned her head ever so slightly. Her reflexes weren't quick enough for her to avoid what came next, because by the time she registered what happened, the person struck her in the back of her head, knocking her to the ground quickly.

Taking in a couple breaths, her hand extended, her blood stained fingers wrapping around the handle of the knife that was used to kill the female nightguard. With a grunt, the blonde quickly whipped around, lunging her entire body at the person, knocking them to the ground as she pinned them down. A spite filled chuckle escaping her lips as her eyes met with yet another pair of familiar ones.

"𝙅𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙮."

Her anger filled eyes met with the feared hazel ones of the males that ws pinned down underneath him. How he had even gathered the courage to hit her in the first place, he would never know. But the last thing he had ever wanted to see was his girlfriend killed by someone who he once considered his closest friend. "L-Laura... B-but i thought—" "B-But .. But what Jeremy?" She mocked him, before speaking again. "You thought i was dead too? Thought i was burned along with all those others once the pizzeria was destroyed?" She spoke, her nails digging into his skin enough to break the seal, the male underneath her clearly in pain. "Laura ...This isn't you .. Why did you kill Kota?!"

"Because you 𝗮𝗹𝗹 left me to 𝙙𝙞𝙚!"

Her voice was laced with spite, anger, and betrayal. Hot tears pricked at her eyes as she looked at the person who she once considered her brother. "Because for the past four years I've had 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈. For the past four years I've been forced to stay underground and work on killing animatronics or else i would have been 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙." She screamed, her nails continuing to dig into his wrists as he struggled to get out from underneath her, but his attempts were quickly shut down as she would force his hand back down. 

"Four years ... i was trapped down in this hellhole. No way out. No way to escape .. only living on what that bastard bought me. Only keeping me alive for the sake of making those peice of shit animatronics." She spoke, moving her hand to wipe her mouth. This single action giving the male just enough momentum to push her off of him, only to pin her hands to the ground as she did to him -- this action forcing her to also loose her grip on the knife that she was previously holding. Her eyebrows knitted together, a look of envy covering her face as she fought to get out from under his grasp. "And to think, you two got a job at a place like this. You both had so much going for you, sucks that it had to end so soon." Jeremy didn't want to believe what he was hearing -- he didn't want to believe that this was the person who used to be his best friend.

'Laura, please! I can get you out of this place! I can get you help--"  
"𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽!"

Her sudden voice took him by surprise, a grunt coming from him as the blonde managed to land a strong kick to his lower stomach, kicking him off of her. Her thin fingers were quick to pick up the knife and run towards him, having zero hesitation as she once again launched at him, the male just barely missing the blade of her knife, fortunately just ending up with a slash on his arm. "I wont be happy until i see you laying 𝙳𝙴𝙰𝙳 on the ground next to your pretty little 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥!"

Jeremy could feel tears stinging at his eyes. The Laura that he knew was gone. Everything that she once was had been taken away by that bastard of an owner. If he wanted to get out alive, there was only one thing that he could do ... and it was the last thing that he thought that he would ever have to do. His body turned as he heard her footsteps once again launching herself at him. Swallowing back everything, he grabbed the wrist that held the knife, and used everything in him tp turn her wrist, causing the blade to pierce her internal organs.

The blonde stumbled back, the crimson liquid slowly seeping out and onto the clothing that was previously covered in Kota's dried blood. A look spread across her face that sent shivers down the male's spine. "You 𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚!" her scream echoed down the hall, and bought a feeling of nausea over the male, his stomach feeling like it was going to jump out of his mouth. It wasnt long before the female began to cough, thick red liquid coming from her mouth as her hand found the handle of the knife. An expression of pain washing over her face as she used both her hands to forcibly remove the weapon from her abdomen -- the thick liquid now leaving her body as a much more rapid pace. Her domiant left hand took a hold of the knife, as she attempted to make her way to Jeremy once again, the coughing blood still continuing as it stained her chin.

A couple of seconds later, as the female doubled over , her right hand folding over her abdomen as her left hand hung at her side. "Laura?" The boy spoke, cautiously taking a step towards her. Using what she had in her, her left arm swung at the male, a deep gash now displayed on his forearm. A hiss of pain seethes through his teeth before his head turned hearing the clatter of a piece of metal hitting the floor. The knife had fallen from the females hand, as her eyes began to look bloodshot, the last bit of life that she was holding onto now draining from her as her body thudded against the floor, landing in a puddle of her blood.

Jeremys breathing was labored as he looked at the scene in front of him, before it finally hit him. Both of the girls that were once important parts in his life now lay in front of him. Both 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑢𝑛𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑣𝑒 and laying in puddles of their own blood.


End file.
